Second coming of the Snake Sage
by EveLove13
Summary: Sum: After Kakashi ditches Naruto to train Sasuke, the person you'd least suspect comes along and decides to makes Naruto his student. Read as he becomes one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. I DON'T OWN NARUTO, Naruto will be around Itachi's level of power. NaruXKarui, NaruxFu.
1. Chapter 1

Sum: After Kakashi ditched Naruto to train Sasuke, the person you'd least suspect comes along and decides to make Naruto into the best shinobi Konoha's got.

"Sorry No visitors are allowed." said the lady at the front desk. It has been a few days since the end of the end of the preliminary round of the chunin exams and Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja just wanted to go see if his friend, Hinata, was ok.

"Aw, come on lady! I just want to see if she's ok!" The woman became angry, fed up with his constant nagging.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you can't see her. Now get out of here you damn dem-" The woman was cut off by a certain mask wearing, perverted, ninja.

"Naruto this is a hospital, please keep it down." Kakashi gave the woman a look, a look that said 'one more word and your dead'. The receptionist shuddered and looked away. Pretending to do paper work and not be completely terrified. Naruto forgot about the woman and ran up to his sensei, excitedly.

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei, your the second person I wanted to see today." Kakashi gained a curious look in his eye and leaned up on the wall.

"Oh I am, am I?" Naruto nodded his head like a little kid that was just asked if he wanted a piece of candy.

"Yep, I was wondering what you are going to train me in, you know so I can beat Neji." Naruto pumped his fist in determination. Kakashi sighed, Naruto was not gonna like to hear what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to give all my focus to Sasuke. He's up against Gaara and if he's not strong enough to defeat Gaara, Sasuke could die." Naruto was having any of it. Even if Kakashi was right, it doesn't mean he could completely sideline him. He clenched his fist in anger. Kakashi has been ignoring his duties as a sensei the entire time, only training them when he deemed it necessary. Like when he only trained them the tree walking technique in the land of waves. When he told Kiba about it he said that they learned it weeks before.

"If you actually trained him before the exams maybe he would have the strength to beat him already!" Naruto's outburst startled Kakashi. He _taught_ them, sure it was mostly chakra control and team exercises, but it's not like he's a bad teacher right? He tried to remember how Minato trained him, trying to find the difference.

Naruto did not even wait for a response, Naruto stormed off. Ebisu, who had been waiting for Kakashi to introduce him, walked over to the cyclops.

"So I guess this means I'm not going to train the brat. Good, he didn't deserve my training anyway." Kakashi didn't even acknowledge what Ebisu said. Instead, he just sighed and shunshined away.

* * *

Later, we can see Naruto in training ground 7. He wasn't training though, He was just punching a dummy, you know, trying to get his frustrations out.

"Stupid Kakashi, stupid Ebisu, Stupid chunin exams." Even if Naruto never made contact with him, he could sense the closet pervert's chakra. How could Kakashi do this to him, he was as much of his student as Sasuke was. Even if it was cause Kakashi could train Sasuke with the Sharingan, Kakashi's only duty was to train _them_, so what else was he doing to be so distracted. Oh and don't even get him started on Sakura.

Suddenly, he felt an ominous chakra near him, coming from the woods. The chakra wasn't evil, just suspicious. He also felt like he knew who this was, but just to be safe he threw some kunai at the presence. He never heard them land though.

Suddenly a man came out of the woods. He had white skin, black hair that reached his shoulders, snake like golden eyes, and purple markings around his eyes. He was wearing a beige colored garb, with a black turtleneck underneath, had tomoe earrings, and was wearing shinobi sandals. (think about his normal appearance but without the purple knot thing, which I always thought was stupid.)

"Ah, so you noticed me, I don't even think most jounin would have been able to since me. You certainly are a prodigy Naruto-kun." Naruto instantly got the idea what type of person he was. He knew that his idiot mask wouldn't work on him. Knowing this man might be a big threat, he readied another kunai.

"Now, Now Naruto-kun I'm not here to fight. You see, my name is Orochimaru, and I am sure you know who and what I am." Naruto's eyes widened to saucers. Of course he knew who Orochimaru was. Naruto was able to calm himself enough to give Orochimaru his knowledge of who the snake sage was.

"Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin of the three legendary sannin. S class missing nin, has mastery of all elemental natures , likes to use jutsu that use snakes, and left Konoha after his experiments were found out by the Third Hokage." Orocimaru chuckled, amused by his knowledged.

"I understand the mask but when you act like your true self you're just as amusing. You're also less annoying." Naruto didn't react to his comment. He knew better than to drop his guard against someone as dangerous as him.

"KuKuKu, I haven't even told you why I'm here, I want to train you." Naruto was shocked. Orochimaru, one of the strongest people in the world, wanted to train _him._ For his entire life, 99% of people in his life told him he wouldn't amount to anything. So here he was, being told by the most powerful sannin that he was a prodigy.

"What about Sasuke? I thought you wanted him." Orochimaru gave him a small frown.

"Sasuke-kun is a means to an end, I will train him, he kills Itachi and then I get his body." While Orochimaru was explaining this as he moved his arm in a continuous motion. As if these were just events that would happen along the river of time.

"But you." Orochimaru pointed at Naruto. "Are going to be my successor, the next Snake Sannin." Naruto looked down in contemplation.

"How am I a prodigy? I can't even beat Sasuke." Orochimaru chuckled and nodded.

"When do you think that Sasuke started training?" Naruto shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun started training at the age of Seven, right after his clan's eradication. He was given much conviction after that. Conviction to kill his brother." Orochimaru continued.

"The Inuzuka that you beat started around that time too, and when did you start training?" Naruto looked down, thought for a second, then looked back up with an answer.

"I started when I became a genin, but I was always good at stealth, speed, and mischief in general. I mean I was able to outrun chunin, who were chasing me because of my pranks, at the age of 10."

"Exactly, you were able to beat clan kids with 6 years of training while you've only had several months. Imagine if you were given proper training. Sarutobi wants the fool Jiraiya to train you, so that you can be just like your father. Is that what you want? To be the exact same as the person who put this curse upon you." Orochimaru pointed to Naruto's stomach.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes Naruto-kun, your father was the Fourth Hokage. I'm surprised that with your intelligence that you haven't seen it." Naruto shook his head. He knew, I mean how could you not know. The only reason the villagers never found out is cause they only saw him as a demon. He didn't know about the Shinobi though.

"I have guessed it before, but I guess I didn't want to see it." Orochimaru nodded his head. It was understandable. I mean imagine if your whole life was just endless torment and then revealed that the person who caused this torment was your own flesh and blood.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to teach you and help you master everything I know. And we're only going to do it in one month." Orochimaru held up one finger.

"How am I going to learn what took you around half a century in a month?" Orochimaru smirked and walked closer. He did a few hand signs, then touched his forehead with two fingers and then touched Naruto's forehead.

"**Sealing jutsu: Mind palace**." Suddenly the surrounding area turned white, it was complete emptiness. There only things there were Naruto and Orochimaru

"W-where are we?" Orochimaru chuckled and shrugged in a ̄\\_(ツ)_/̄ move.

"This is my mindscape. You see the jutsu I just used sealed me and you inside my mind. It's currently empty because I don't really feel like showing anything, but if you want." The scenery changed back to where they were before.

"We could train here." Naruto looked puzzled. A jutsu like this was unheard of, but it was pretty similar to him meeting the Kyuubi inside his mind. Just, you know, without a giant demon telling him to kill people.

"I don't recall accepting your offer." Orochimaru gave Naruto a blank look saying 'You're kidding me right?'. Naruto sighed.

"You still haven't explained how you're gonna teach me everything in a month." Orochimaru used his two first fingers to point towards the ground in a 'in this place' movement.

"Time moves around 60 times slower than on the outside, so a month outside is around 5 years in here and with your shadow clone jutsu, I believe you could learn everything I have." Naruto nodded his head. He knew about the effect with the Shadow clones from a time where he received his memories of a conversation one of his clones had with Ayame, when he sent the clone to get ramen.

"What about our outside bodies, someone could just come up and see our unconscious bodies." Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head. This kid sure was careful.

"No, the jutsu also creates clones, in my case an earth clone and you have a shadow clone counterpart." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes thinking over what was about to happen. He was about to be taught by The Snake sannin, a master at all things Ninjutsu and probably the most powerful of the Sannin. But one last thing, Orochimaru was said to be completely evil. In fact it was said that he didn't have an ounce of good in him.

"You do know we do not share the same moral views, right?" Orochimaru nodded.

"I said I wanted you to be my successor, someone with the same title as me and will carry on my legacy. Not a complete clone that would do the exact thing I would do in any given situation." Naruto smiled, Not a fake smile though, Orochimaru had the pleasure of seeing one of the boy's real smiles.

"Alright, Let's get this started!" Orochimaru chuckled at the kids enthusiasm.

"Okay, first we are going to start with taijutsu." Naruto's face showed that he was disappointed by the plan. Orochimaru shook his head and chuckled. He brought his hand up to his chin.

"Now Naruto, Ninjutsu is for later, From what I've seen your taijutsu is laughable. You were barely able to beat the Inuzuka even with incorporating your shadow clones into your technique. Though I have to say tricking the boy into punching his own dog was quite smart." Naruto nodded, he did sort of regret getting akamaru hurt. No one likes to see a hurt dog. Orochimaru decided to continue his detailing of taijutsu training.

"I will be teaching you the taijutsu style I made myself. It's call the Slithering Snake style, it focuses on dodging, countering and precise strikes. In a while you will be able to incorporate snake jutsus into it. After that I will let you sign the Snake summoning contract, though you won't be able to summon Manda because he requires sacrifices." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh shut up, my sacrifices are usually people I have captured that have done awful things, you will soon know that there are a lot of those nowadays. There is another boss that's named Uwabami. You will also need to learn how to enter Sage mode, and then we can learn ninjutsu. The reason we're waiting that long is cause taijutsu is essential and sage mode is probably the hardest thing to master. But I will give you a few jutsus on the way." Orochimaru than directed Naruto to stand opposite him and across the field.

"Now Naruto I'm going to show you what a master of the Slithering Snake can do. I want you to come at me with all you got." Orochimaru did a mock 'come her' hand motion.

Naruto ran towards the Snake sage and went for a punch to his side. Orochimaru dodged easily and chopped Naruto's spine, causing him to stumble forward. He recovered really quick and then went for a sweep kick to knock Orochimaru down but Orochimaru jumped up and delivered a kick to Naruto's face. This attack-miss-get attacked process went on for a while. The whole time Orochimaru moved like he didn't care, it was fluid, like a snake slithering on the ground.

In the end, Naruto couldn't land a single hit. He gave up and fell on the ground. Orochimaru chuckled and leaned down closer to Naruto's face.

"Shall we start training?" Naruto nodded while breathing heavily.

* * *

_3 days (180 days in Orochimaru's mind)_

Naruto, looking pretty beat up and panting, stood triumphantly above his sensei. Who was also looking beat up but was also down on one knee. Naruto looked down with his signature grin.

"I finally won Orochimaru-sensei." Orochimaru smiled and got up.

"That you did Naruto-kun, guess all that training paid off. There are still a few kinks to work out but you can do that on your own since they're small things. Now it's time to give you the snake summoning contract. Follow my hands and bite your thumb," He did a few hand signs and slammed his hand down. Naruto did the same thing but bit his finger. (A/N I changed it to where every summoning creature requires different hand signs. So it explains how Naruto summons snakes.)

"Summoning Jutsu!" In a big poof of smoke a giant white snake wearing a turban with two pointed edges with a red orb on top of the orange headdress, and it's body was wrapped in coils with yellow bands on its body. Orochimaru looked at the Snake with great astonishment. He was expecting a lesser snake, like the size of a grass snake, level snake. Not the freaking snake sage!

"Who dares summon me!" She was not one who liked to be summoned, or was she easy to summon either. She usually resisted it completely. Just how did she get summoned? She automatically assumed Orochimaru summoned her. She got her face low to be at level with Orochimaru.

"How did you summon me!? You've never wanted nor _could_ summon me?!" Orochimaru,still looking completely surprised, shook his head and pointed to Naruto. The sage immediately changed her gaze.

"And _How _did this little snakelet summon me of all snakes?" Naruto shrugged.

"I just wanted the snake contract, I didn't mean to summon you uhh …." She was taken aback by the revelation. This kid was making his first summon and he summoned _her_. This kid had to be something.

"The name is Dokeshi, and I'm surprised you will be able to summon me." She really was nobody has been able to summon her in hundreds of years. Orochimaru got out of his stupor and responded.

"Actually, Dokeshi-sama, After getting him the summoning contract, I was planning on trying to replicate your training so he could use sage mode." The snake sage laughed.

"YOU?! Replicate my training!" Dokeshi continued to laugh it up in a very comedic matter. Both men in the room sweat dropped at the giant snake. Just watching a giant snake roll around in laughter was stupid to them. Dokeshi calmed down and got back to Naruto, suddenly a scroll appeared before him and rolled out with the 'sign here' thing right in front of him.

"Just bite your thumb and put it on the signature part." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb again because the previous bite was already healed. The scroll rolled up and disappeared.

"Alright Now what is your name?" Naruto sweat dropped, shouldn't she have asked that before letting him sign the contract.

"It's Naruto, the next Great Snake Sage!" Orochimaru tried to stop Naruto, she didn't like that he took her title. Dokeshi narrowed her eyes, any normal human being would have crumbled under her gaze. But Naruto's determination never faltered and he returned her stare. She let up and looked at Orochimaru.

"Huh, you actually found someone worthy of the title." Orochimaru was shocked to the core and looked towards Naruto with envy. Dokeshi returned to Naruto.

"Naruto, Snake sage mode requires me to bite you. There is a high chance that you can die and change into a snake. But if you Will through it, it will give you natural energy. Then I will train you to use this natural energy. It will cause a lot of pain, it will be like being on fire while being stabbed, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto nodded

"I've already experienced being on fire and being stabbed at the same time before, so if it's like that I can take it." Dokeshi narrowed her eyes, the boy didn't look anything above fifteen, how could someone do that to someone so young. More importantly, how did he survive?

She saved the thoughts for later when he took off his black shirt that he would wear under his jumpsuit. Dokeshi then calmly bit his shoulder and started to inject natural energy into him. While the process was happening Naruto tried his hardest not to scream. Obviously there was the fact that 4 very teeth were in him, but the natural energy felt like fire on his insides. Dokeshi got done injecting and released Naruto, who instantly fell to the ground and started screaming in pain which caused Orochimaru to flinch.

"Dokeshi-sama why don't I remember doing this?" Dokeshi just chuckled which didn't calm his nerves.

"Because the minds of most people who pass this stage force themselves to forget the pain that they experienced." Orochimaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground as he suddenly remembered the pain. Dokeshi sighed as she now had to stay there alone and watch the kid writhe in pain.

**(A/N PLEASE READ that's chapter one, honestly I'm so into this idea that I could have gone on for a few more thousand words. Orochimaru is my favorite villain in Naruto and snakes are my favorite animal. I don't know much about sage mode except that its a wicked level power up. Like regular mario is you without senjutsu and giant mario that can crushes everything in his path is you with it. I know that there's not different versions of it like toad sage mode isn't different from snake sage mode, but it does make a difference in abilities. Learning from the toads gives you frog kata, basically an aura that empowers and extends attacks and learning from the snakes gives you sage art: inorganic reincarnation, which basically allows you to control the terrain around you. Also I know that is impossible for someone to summon the White Snake Sage but just suspend your disbelief and give me a break.**


	2. A new friend

It has been three weeks since Orochimaru put the seal on Naruto and himself. In the real world the clones masterfully tricked everybody into believing that they were the real Naruto and Orochimaru. And in Orochimaru's mind 3 and a half years have passed. Naruto had mastered everything, he was so much more of a prodigy than Orochimaru had expected. Well that and his ability to have 30 clones on almost all the time.

So it was finally time to go back to the real world. Naruto, while never actually aging, looked quite older. He had long pale blonde hair that reached his shoulders, was around a foot taller than before, and his skin was pale due to the senjutsu integrating with his body. His eyes were a dark blue with snake slits as pupils. There were black markings around his eyes. He was also wearing a black dark blue cloak (same color as the cloak that unmasked obito wore.) that had eyes on the hood. Eyes that matched the color and look of Naruto's, including the black around the eyes. There was an opening in his robe below his waist, showing that he was wearing shinobi pants and shinobi sandals.

* * *

He was currently walking through Konoha to the weapons shop. He needed some kunai and shuriken. He walked up to the counter where he saw Tenten was working. She was currently tending to something under the counter and didn't look up until Naruto started whistling.

"Oh I'm sorry sir,... What the? Naruto?!" Tenten was shocked to see the change in Naruto. She almost believed it wasn't him but on close inspection you could see very faint whiskers. Only one person in the world had whiskers.

"The one and only." He said with a smirk. Though he knew that after a while the shocked responses to his appearance would get annoying. Tenten continued to examine him.

"How do you look like that?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, growth spurts?" Both of them knew he was lying but Naruto was not going to let the subject continue.

"Do you have a bundle of both Shuriken and kunai that can buy off you." Tenten nodded and went under the counter again. She got back up with a strapless satchel full of sharpened Kunai and shuriken.

"That'll be 1875 ryo." Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and paid for the weapons. He then left to continue his train of thought.

He had managed to convince Orochimaru to not destroy Konoha. Though he still was power hungry. Like, human experiment level power hungry. He was able to convince him by saying that he had his own village now and didn't need to destroy Konoha. Orochimaru told him that Naruto could become a sannin through a test that Hiruzen made. He had to defeat a sannin.

* * *

(_With Tenten 2 hours later)_

Tenten and the other genin kunoichi were having lunch together. Discussing different topics and such things. When Tenten suddenly got really excited.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, you know how no one has seen Naruto in weeks." They nodded, most of them were at a range between not really caring and really worried.

"Did you see him today?" asked Sakura, she was somewhat worried. Though she never acted like she cared for him. It was mostly because her parents hated the boy. They were the type of parents that if they knew you had different opinions from them they'd probably disown you. She did care for him, even if his crush for her was annoying.

"Yep, but he looked completely different. The only reason I could tell it was him was because of his cute whiskers." The girls raised their eyebrows.

"Cute?" asked Ino, already thinking of ways to gossip about this. Tenten ignored her and continued her description with her hearts in her eyes.

"His hair is long now, and his skin was pale, and he looked like he aged three years." Ino chuckled.

"Ok,Ok, we get it you think the new him is hot." Tenten gave her an astonished expression.

"What no I don't!" Ino and Sakura giggled while Hinata stayed quiet.

* * *

_(Naruto)_

Naruto never liked the looks he got around the street, as a child, the looks were the first thing that clued him on about how much the village hated him. Looks were the only thing they could give him when he was being protected by The Hokage. Currently though, with most of the people around him being tourists the worst he got were looks about his unusual appearance. He closed his eyes and continued to walk, trying to drown out the noise. It was a bad decision though because he ended up running into someone.

He opened his eyes to see that the person he ran into had fallen. It was a girl, with green hair and tan skin. He reached down to help her up and smiled.

"Sorry about that. My fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl took his hand and nodded. Naruto took notice to the Hitai-ate on her arm.

"Hmm, Taki huh? You here for the Chunin final exams, I heard some of the smaller villages had their own version of the first and second exam before coming here to take the final one." the girl nodded her head. Naruto sighed, he wasn't getting anything out of this girl. He got right in her face with a mock serious expression.

"Look I'm not gonna stop talking to you until you talk back, and even then I can't guarantee that I'll leave you alone." It was now her turn to sigh.

"My name is Fu, and I'm just not good at talking with people outside of my village." Naruto chuckled.

"Well that's not a good way to make friends, and trust me friends are something you need nowadays. My name is Naruto by the way." The girl stayed quiet, which made Naruto frustrated and he grabbed Fu by her wrist and dragged her to his favorite place in Konoha. While she protested, he just talked over her.

"Look, I'm just bringing you to get something to eat and then maybe we can be friends. Plus it's the best place in Konoha." He looked back at her and she meet his eyes. He gave her his classic dumb smile that made Fu unconsciously smile also.

"**Hey kit, this girl.." **Naruto raised a mental eyebrow.

"_What about her Kurama?" _Him and the Kyuubi talked a lot in the last few fake years. While they weren't on amazing terms, he at least liked Naruto enough to tell him his name.

"**She's a jinchuriki, she has my sister the Chomei."**

"_Hmm, cool." _The giant fox sweatdropped at his laid back response. Naruto noticed that he was at his destination.

"We're here!" He exclaimed as Fu got up and looked at the place he brought him to.

"A ramen shop?" Fu hardly saw this as the 'best place in konoha'.

"You know everybody says the same thing when I bring them here. 'This is hardly the best place in Konoha'. But the reason I believe it is, is because when I'm here, I feel like I'm with family." Fu smiled at his explanation. They walked into the Ichiraku's and were greeted by the old man at the counter.

"Ah, and what can I get you two kids today." Naruto made a mock hurt expression.

"Oji-san, I'm hurt you don't recognize me." Teuchi squinted his eyes and then widened them at the sudden realization.

"Naruto is that you? You look so weird." Naruto got an irritated tick mark on his forehead. Fu just giggled. Which did not help Naruto who turned to her still irritated.

"Oh so now your miss giggly, when 3 minutes ago I couldn't get a word out of you." giggles turned into full on laughter. Apparently her laughter was contagious as soon Naruto started laughing too. _'Her laugh is cute.'_

"She probably didn't talk to you cause you look creepy." Naruto face faulted as Fu's laughter died down.

"I don't look creepy, I look cool. Plus there's no changing it." Teuchi became puzzled.

"Wait so this isn't another one of your henge things. Why do you look like that then?" Naruto smirked and moved his hand like he was doing a mind trick.

"All will be revealed soon." Teuchi and Fu sweatdropped. Then the old cook decided to tease the blond on his new female friend.

"Ah. So you got a new girlfriend. Good, If you ended up with the pink haired girl I thought it would be an abusive relationship." He noticed Fu's Hitai-ate "Though I never thought you'd go for a long distance relationship." Both teens blushed and shook their heads.

"What I just met her?! I wouldn't go on a date with someone I just met!" _'no matter how cute she is' _He pushed those thoughts aside though. He didn't know why he was having them.

"Yeah and there's no way I'd date someone like him." She looked away in a fake angry humph. Naruto paled, what's wrong with him?

"**Yeah cause you totally don't think he's hot." **said the giant bug in her head.

" _I DON'T! How would you know anyways!?"_ The bug laughed.

"**Because larva, you have some of my traits. Including the one where if your attracted you release a pheromone."** Fu mentally screamed in frustration.

"_Even if I did it doesn't mean I like him." _She could swear the bug nodded.

"**Yep, emotional attraction is something only humans are capable." **Fu suddenly felt something warm on her forehead. Her attention was brought back to the real world. Naruto was feeling her head.

"Fu-chan are you ok? You were spacing out." Even with all his training the boy was very dense when it came to girls. Fu made an 'eep' sound and hit his hand away.

"I'm fine Naruto!" Teuchi chuckled and gave them their ramen which confused Fu.

"Wait I didn't order?" Teuchi gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes you did, you said very quietly Beef ramen." Fu was confused until Chomei explained

"**Your welcome, I helped you not look weird." **Fu made a tired sigh.

So the teens ate and talked. Naruto ate a lot more than Fu. Fu commented on how he ate a lot more than her. They laughed and got to know each other. They were both really happy. Naruto was happy because he found a friend around his age that could hold a conversation with him for more than 5 minutes. Fu was happy because she found a friend outside of Shibuki. Most of her village hated her because of Chomei, so it was good to be friends that didn't judge her.

"So Naruto, Who do you fight in the final exam?" Naruto smiled as he slurped up some noodles.

"Actually I plan on taking the sannin test." Fu dropped her fork and Teuchi turned to him with his mouth agape.

"WH-WHAT?!" Fu almost screamed.

"Naruto, whatever transformed you it certainly doesn't make you strong enough to fight a sannin." Naruto chuckled, it wasn't like before though. It was suspicious and cocky.

"Don't worry, as I said, all will be revealed." He did another mock wave before getting up and dropping some money on the counter.

"That should cover both of us. I had a great time Fu-chan." Naruto got up and was about to leave when Fu replied to his goodbye.

"I had a great time too, Naruto-kun." Naruto half turned to him and smiled.

"See ya later." He then disappeared.

**(this chapter is kinda short but I thought this was the perfect place to stop it, plus I have homework)**


	3. The fight: Toad vs Snake

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a bad month. His surrogate grandson has been missing, and when he comes back, he looks completely different from the idiotic blonde that he knew. In fact he looked like a certain past student of his. He didn't like that one bit. He also didn't like that Naruto was slightly late. It's about a 5 minute wait period for anyone who was late to the beginning of the exam, and there were only two minutes left. Which was very bad since his fight was first. He was brought out of his thoughts by the chief of Takigakure.

* * *

"The two children that are gone. Is there something special about them." Shibuki asked with a smile. The kazekage answered for him.

"I'm looking forward to both matches of these kids. Obviously, because one of them is the last of the Uchiha, and the other, I don't know I just have a feeling." The Sandaime nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sakura was very worried for both of her teammates too. Even if they were going to make it. Sasuke could die from his fight with Gaara, and she didn't know if Naruto could beat Neji. Her train of thought was stopped by a voice near her.

"Come on Naruto-kun where did all talk come from. You can't be a sannin if you don't show up." Sakura turned to the voice and saw a girl.

"You know Naruto?" The girl turned her head to Sakura and nodded.

"Yeah we met a few days ago and he treated me to dinner and we've been hanging out since." Ino, who was sitting next to Sakura, suddenly got very interested.

"Naruto took you on a date?" Fu blushed and shook her head.

"Just cause he bought me something to eat and we talked for an hour doesn't mean we had a date." Ino gave her a 'mmhmm sure' look, but Sakura was trying to figure out a different thing that Fu said.

"What did you mean when you said that Naruto couldn't be a sannin." Fu smiled as she remembered discussions with Naruto about how he could become a sannin.

_Flashback Jutsu_

Naruto and Fu were on top of the Hokage monument, looking out towards the entirety of the Leaf Village. Tomorrow was the Final exam and that was their topic of discussion.

"So Fu-chan, do you know who you're fighting in the exam." Fu shook her head.

"I'm not taking the exam, I'm here because my teammates are." Naruto gained a disappointed face. If she stays a genin then she would stay inside her village more than she would be out of it. Meaning he wouldn't see her that much.

"That sucks." Fu nodded.

"Why don't you hang with your teammates?" Fu smirked and decided to turn the question onto him.

"Why don't you hang with your's." Naruto chuckled at her playing the reverse card.

"Touche." It was silent for a moment until Fu decided to ask a question that has been on her mind.

"Naruto-kun, how do you plan on taking the sannin test?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean. I'm going to fight Jiraiya, the toad sannin. Then once I defeat him, I will gain the title and rights of a sannin." Fu shook her head.

"I know how it works. I want to know if you have the ability to defeat one of the sannin." Naruto looked at her with a cocky smirk.

"Can I tell you a secret." Fu nodded.

"You see for the last month, you have been perceiving time normally, hours are hours, days are days, right?" Fu nodded. "Well it's been different for me. See while it's been a month for you, it's been around 4 years for me." Fu's jaw dropped, surely he was lying.

"And in that entire 4 years, I've been training nonstop with Orochimaru, the snake sannin."

_Flashback Kai_

* * *

Down on the arena, the proctor raised his hand to countdown the remaining time.

"3,2,-" Genma was interrupted by a voice yelling from outside the entrance.

"WAIT!" Suddenly the cloaked blonde figure appeared to be surfing on ground. But after a while he was seen to be riding on top of a black snake. Everybody in the crowd started shocked murmurs. Not only did he have a summon, it was a snake, and Snakes were very hated in Konoha.

Naruto hopped off of the snake and petted it. "Thank you Shakimi, but your services aren't needed." Naruto said to the snake apparently named Shakimi.

"You're welcome Naruto-sama." The snake then poofed away. Naruto looked at the proctor and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I overslept." Naruto chuckled at the sight of everyone sweatdropping. Genma shook his head.

"It's fine, Would Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga and Kuma Larishi stay on the field? All other participants may wait in the participants seating area." Naruto raised hand, bringing attention to himself.

"Actually, I would like to request something from Hokage-sama." All attention was on the Hokage as he stood up from his chair and addressed Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" He asked in a voice that wasn't yelling but could be heard by everyone in the arena.

"I would like to take the test required to be a sannin." Everybody's eyes became saucers. No one has taken the test become sannin. Even when the test was made no one took it because no one believed they could take on one of the sannin. And here was a stupid kid thinking he could do it. The third Hokage recovered from his shock and asked.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded. Hiruzen did a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Reverse summoning jutsu!" Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Jiraiya appeared.

"AH! What the hell sensei?! I was doing some important research for my next book." Everybody except the kids, sweatdropped at the toad sage since they knew what 'research' meant.

"Somebody has requested the Sannin test." Hiruzen pointed downwards to Naruto. The toad sage looked at him and chuckled. He jumped down onto the arena floor and walked out to the opposite of Naruto.

"You sure about this kid? You do know my reputation right?" Naruto chuckled.

"As a pervert?Or as an Idiot? Or as the 2nd most powerful sannin." People chuckled at Naruto's descriptions while Jiraiya had a tick mark. He then quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait second most powerful?" People listened in on Naruto's response. Most people had mixed opinions on the subject. Some people said Tsunade was the most powerful, some said Jiraiya, and some, while it's an unpopular opinion, said it was Orochimaru. It most likely ended up on who was their favorite, not who was actually the most powerful.

Naruto chuckled as he flipped up his hood. To most people's surprise, a blue snake with black around its eyes, came out the back of Naruto's cloak. Naruto softly scratched the snake below it's head. Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Tsunade is the weakest. You are the second, and the most powerful, and the one I am replacing, is Orochimaru." Naruto poofed in a cloud of smoke, confusing Jiraiya. He didn't have much time to process it though as he received a rising kick from below to the chin. Before he could react he got another kick ,from a clone, to the stomach sending him straight to the ground.

* * *

The kage's watched the scene with great surprise. This kid was beating Jiraiya, the toad sannin, sure most of it could be chopped up to Jiraiya not knowing anything of the kids capabilities.

"I guess your hunch was right, Kazekage-dono." asked Shibuki. The Kazekage nodded with wide eyes.

"Yes it seems so. Hokage-dono do you know anything of this child?" The 'Kazekage' asked. Orochimaru had to keep up appearances.

"Before last month, he was Konoha's most knuckleheaded, unpredictable ninja. Then he disappeared for most of the month. He came back looking like this. I don't know what happened." Shibuki chuckled.

"I guess the most unpredictable ninja title holds true." Hokage nodded as he turned his attention back to the fight.

* * *

"Let's end this quick Jiraiya-san." Naruto did a few hand signs.

"Sage art: Inorganic Reincarnation!" Jiraiya's eyes widened, how the hell did this kid learn Sage arts? Suddenly the ground of the arena split into a massive ravine, causing both Naruto and Jiraiya to fall. Jiraiya panically did a few hand signs, but before he could bite his finger, earth pillars coming from the sides wrapped around Jiraiya.

"Nope, that's not going to happen!" Naruto smiled and he created platform for him to stand on. He walked up to Jiraiya but stopped as Jiraiya poofed. Before Naruto could look around for him, he felt an intense pain from his side. Jiraiya had hit him with a rasengan. He slammed into a wall.

"Ugh, Well, I didn't think this was going to be easy." He then swung both his hands up and two black snakes came out of his sleeves. Jiraiya dodged both but when he went for an attack the blue snake that was behind Naruto, bit Jiraiya's neck. Naruto then punched Jiraiya in the gut.

But the punch didn't stop Jiraiya as he kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto fell back and Jiraiya started applying a bandage to his neck wound. Naruto got up and did a few hand signs and yelled.

"Fire style: Majestic flame jutsu!" a giant flame escaped from Naruto's mouth. Jiraiya did a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth style: Earth wall!" A wall rose up in front of Jiraiya. The fire hit the wall with great ferocity. Chipping the sides of the wall off until it was just covering Jiraiya's crouching body. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he barely managed to avoid a two hands emerging from the ground.

"Earth style: Double suicide decapitation jutsu!" Naruto emerged from the ground and he laughed as he held up two fingers and the ground started to turn back to normal.

Once it did, He didn't stop. He pointed his sleeves towards the ground.

"Ninja art: Snake army!" Hundreds of normal sized snakes came out of his sleeves. It was mostly black snakes with some blue in the mix. The entire field was covered in snakes. Jiraiya got up off the floor and looked in extreme caution at the scene before him. He raised his hands to start signs but Naruto's next sentence stopped him.

"Each of these snakes have the ability to knock you out cold with their venom. It will be painless and it won't kill you, but one more move that isn't raising your arm to give up and this fight is done." Jiraiya sighed, he had severely underestimated this kid. Because of the snakes, Jiraiya had already made the conclusion that he was trained by Orochimaru.

"Alright kid you got me. You have earned the title of sannin." The gasps of the crowd were numerous. Jiraiya, a lot of these people's hero, just lost to a kid a third of his age. Naruto was supposed to be the weakest genin, and here he was defeating a sannin. One yell from the crowd brought them out of their stupor.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun!" yelled Fu, her yell of praise started an uproar of cheers and clapping. Naruto smiled at the praise. He wasn't used to it, but it was a nice feeling. He could notice a few people with annoyed and angry looks but he ignored that and bowed in gratitude to the praise.

The Hokage jumped down to the ground and walked to Naruto. Naruto bowed to his leader.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have successfully earned the title of sannin. You have been given rights such as freedom to roam the world but you have to agree to be able to be summoned at anytime by me. You only take orders from me and the elders. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The Hokage smiled and jumped back to his seat.

Naruto stood up and had his classic grin on his face. He had one last proclamation to make.

"Oh one last thing." Everyone looked and listened intently. Naruto did a few hand signs and bit his thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu!" In giant poof of smoke, a black snake with orange eyes appeared. The snake was as big as the Kyuubi and its body coiled to cover the entire arena and more, as it continued to coil for around a 30 feet up. It's giant head peered down to look at the crowd.

"Guess what sannin title I'm taking!"


End file.
